


Family

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I had an idea at work, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, and it became this, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared's been thinking, and Evan wasn't aware.





	Family

Jared Hansen had a good life. He had a not horrible job that paid well, an amazing husband who he loved, and a nice fourth floor apartment with cheap rent. Yet here he was, awake at four in the morning, crying and staring out of his living room window at the lights of the city below.

Evan woke up to a horn honking outside their apartment, a common occurrence. He rolled over to pull his husband closer, but the other side of the bed was empty. Evan frowned, turning to look at the bathroom door, but the light wasn’t on inside. Jared wasn’t in there. He sat up. He needed his husband so he could go back to sleep. This wouldn’t do. He stood, throwing the blankets aside, and padded sleepily into the hallway. “J, you better not be having a snack without me,” he whispered into the dark. 

Jared didn't hear him, sniffling pitifully. 

“Jared?” Evan called louder, walking through the empty kitchen into the living area. 

Jared jolted, scrubbing at his eyes. “Uh, um.”

Evan approached him immediately. “Hey, hon, why are you in here?”

Jared gulped, cursing himself for sniffling. “Uh,” his voice didn't sound amazing either. “I, uh, just…” he couldn't think of an answer.

Evan was quiet for a second. “Were you crying…?”

“I–” Jared couldn't get out of this. “Yeah.”

“What?! Why?!” Evan was beside him in a second, concerned as all hell. 

Jared rubbed his eyes, a shuddering breath escaping him. “I was just, uh, thinking.”

“A-About what? What’s bothering you? A-Aren’t you happy?” Evan started thinking the worst. Was Jared upset with their marriage?

“I am! I'm so _unbelievably_ happy! But.. I just, I was thinking about– I want–” Jared groaned in frustration. “I'm scared, Ev.”

Evan took a deep breath. “O-Of what? Who’s hurting you?” He put a hand on Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared sniffled. “Hug me?”

Evan immediately enveloped Jared in his arms. “Please tell me who’s hurting you.”

“No one is–” Jared gulped. “I want kids.”

“Then wh– Oh. You– Oh.” 

Jared knew he was crying again. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, burying his face in Evan's neck.

“Wh– No! Jared, stop crying please! Don’t be sorry!” Evan peppered kisses to his husband’s hair. 

“B-But, I never- I never– you didn't sign up for kids!”

Evan shushed him quietly. “Honey, I signed up for whatever would make you happy. Do you really want kids?”

Jared sniffled, nodding. “I do. I really do.”

“H-How long have you been thinking about this?”

“T-Two years.”

“You’ve been keeping this to yourself for two years?!” Evan was shocked. “We could have a toddler right now! Jared, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared you wouldn't like it! You'd get upset and then leave me   
and I'd be alone and no one would love me and I wouldn't even have you and–”

“I will never leave you, Jare. I swear! Not even if you killed someone! We’d have a serious talk, of course, but I couldn’t stop loving you.” Evan rubbed his back. “That won’t happen. I’ve kinda been thinking about how adoption works lately, actually.”

“Y-You have?”

“I watched Annie a couple weeks ago, so...blame that.”

“You mean it? You're really okay with kids?”

“It’s a huge commitment, Jared,” Evan warned. “But I want to entertain the idea.”

Jared nodded. “Of course! Think about it?”

“We can think about it. For sure. Please don’t cry over it again, unless it’s happy tears. Please?” Evan needed a promise. 

Jared sniffled again, smiling at Evan. “Okay. Promise.”

“I love you so much,” Evan whispered. “Can we go back to sleep?”

Jared nodded, laughing a bit. “I love you more than anything.”

“Mm, I love you more than everything,” Evan countered, tugging on Jared’s hand. 

Jared smiled, allowing himself to be lead back to their bedroom. “You are my everything.”

“You’d be a great dad,” Evan mumbled as he crawled back into bed. 

“So would you.” Jared smiled, following suit and pulling Evan close. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Evan hugged him as he closed his eyes. 

Jared buried his face into Evan's chest, breathing in his calming scent as he drifted off.

—————

Evan woke up around four hours later, still in the position he’d fallen asleep in. 

Jared was snuggled up close, nose pressed into his shirt. He was still sound asleep. 

“Aw,” Evan cooed. He kissed Jared’s forehead and put an arm around him. “C’mon, babe, time to wake up.”

Jared whined, pressing himself further into Evan. “Don't wanna.”

“I know, babe,” Evan said. “But we need to talk.”

Jared pouted, eyes still closed. “You can't make me get up- change my mind.”

“Aw, are you sure you don’t wanna talk about little baby Hansens?”

“I'm awake, hi.”

“Aw, hi.” Evan couldn’t help but coo at his husband in the mornings. He was addicted. 

“Baby Hansens?”

“Mhm, wanna talk about it?”

“Yes, please.”

“Great, me too.” Evan smiled. “Why do you want baby Hansens in the first place?”

Jared gave a weak smile, rubbing his eyes. “Plenty of reasons. I want a family. With you. I want babies that we love and who love us and will inevitably go through the stupid middle school rebellion phase and make our lives a living hell but we know it's worth it because no matter what they're our babies. I want all those moments, you see on TV. I want the struggle of spoiled brats. I want them.” He shrugged.

“You’d want to deal with a bunch of teenage Jareds running around?” Evan joked. 

“Absolutely.”

“Cute. When you picture that future, uh, how many kids are there, exactly?” 

“Two? Is that too many?”

“No!” Evan assured. “I thought you’d say, like, nine.”

Jared laughed. “Dreaming big?”

“Just expected you to, s’all.”

“I wouldn't mind three.”

“Let’s stick with one for now, honey. It’s too early to think about all those diapers.”

Jared smiled. “You mean you want one?” 

“Just let me think about it. Where would they stay? Do we have room?”

“Two room apartments are sensible, and not even that much more expensive.”

“Would that be better than...a real house?” Evan posed. 

Jared perked up. “You wanna get a real house? For real?”

“In this economy? Yeah, I do.”

Jared pulled Evan close. “Have I told you how perfect you are?”

“Only before I tell you you’re perfecter.”

Jared kissed him, his thumb running lightly over Evan's cheekbone. “I want a family with you.”

Evan’s eyes sparkled. “You, me, a couple adorable babies, a dog, a picket fence, an SUV, and a monthly bill from the homeowner’s association?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

“And a tree in the backyard?”

“God, I'm gonna nut, hell yes.*

“You’re gonna...why?” Evan was beyond confused. 

“Joking, babe.”

“Oh, thank god. You just freaked me out.”

Jared snorted. “It's only a joke, hon, don't worry.”

“A-Anyway…” Evan was beet red. 

“What kind of kid would you want?”

“That’s a loaded question, Jare. I think we’d be proud of any kind.”

“Well yeah, obviously, but like boy? Girl?”

“Isn’t choosing cheating?”

“No! It's okay to think about it. It's only rude if you're giving birth to the baby.”

“Damn, gay privilege.” 

“Yes.”

“Thank god for that.”

Jared nodded. “So?”

“Tell me what _you_ want, Mr. Crying At Night Over Babies,” Evan joked. 

Jared pouted. “A boy. And a girl. Maybe girl first then a younger boy?”

“I knew you’d thought about it. You’d put up with a girl complaining about her devious little brother?” 

Jared smiled. “Yeah. She'd love him, though.”

“I’d hope so. So you’re thinking about a girl first. Did you want to adopt from another country?” Evan wanted to know everything Jared had thought about. 

Jared shrugged. “I dunno. I don't mind about where they're from.”

“You’re asking me all these questions, but I don’t know what you’ve already thought of. Just tell me everything you want in the first baby. The girl.” Evan smiled at him encouragingly. 

Jared smiled. “Blonde, like you. Sweet. She'll take after you, I think. Kind, maybe a bit shy. Of course you can't really tell those traits just from a baby.”

“You’re so cute. Blonde I can do. There are loads of blonde babies. Are you really serious about this?” 

Jared nodded. “I'm so serious, Evan.”

“Then let’s visit the adoption center today. I mean, I hate to think of it as shopping, but…” Evan grimaced. 

“Really?! Today?!” Jared sat up. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it. Look how happy you are! It sure beats crying in the dark.”

“Yeah,” Jared laughed softly. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. We can see some orphans if you get dressed.”

Jared was out of bed in a second.

“Don’t hurt yourself!” Evan exclaimed. 

Jared pretended he didn't painfully slam his hip into the doorframe as he entered the bathroom. “I’m fine!”

“That’s gonna bruise, honey,” Evan called. 

“It's fine! Get out of bed!”

“I’m coming!” Evan shoved the blankets away and hopped up. 

\-------

Jared gulped. “Th-They’re in there, huh? All the babies?”

“Uh huh. You like babies. C’mon.” Evan tugged his arm. 

Jared paused. “What if they don't like me?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Them, maybe.”

“No.”

“But what if they do?”

“I’ll fight them.”

“Don't fight the babies!”

“I would!”

“Come on.” Jared dragged Evan into the room where the babies were either sleeping or playing idly, their caretakers watching them easily. 

Evan looked around. There were more than he’d expected. “Damn…” he muttered. It was sad. 

Jared swatted him. “No swearing in the baby room.”

“Sorry!” Evan whispered. “No hitting me in the baby room either.”

Jared hummed, quietly shuffling over to the row of cribs. He motioned Evan over, looking down at the sleeping babies.

Evan quietly walked toward him, peering down at the infants. “Wow,” he mumbled. “Those are babies.”

Jared nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed, eyes shining. He looked over, eyes catching on movement in one of the cribs a little farther down. He walked over, looking down at a small child dressed in pink. Her eyes were open, staring back up at Jared curiously. 

Evan smiled. “She likes you already, look at her.” He put an arm around his husband. 

Jared gulped, flagging down one of the caretakers. “C-Can we hold them?” 

The woman nodded, making sure they used some hand sanitizer before letting them head back over. Jared was once again locked in a lazy staring contest with the baby. “I'm scared.”

“It’s fine, J,” Evan promised. “Remember when you held my baby cousin? He didn’t throw a fit! You did it fine. Look.” He carefully reached down and wrapped his arms around the baby, picking her up slowly. 

Jared watched, eyes wide, as Evan held the baby. “Oh,” he breathed, now much closer to her. 

Evan cradled her gently in his arms, breathing slowly so she wouldn’t be jostled. “See?”

Jared brought a hand up, gently touching her hand. She grabbed onto his finger, making him gasp. “She's strong,” he smiled.

“Aw, I knew she’d like you,” Evan cooed. “Do you want to hold her?”

Jared whined slightly. “Y-Yeah.”

Evan carefully held her out. “Be gentle. Cradle her head.”

Jared carefully took her, holding her close. “Hi,” he cooed at her, bouncing a bit. 

Evan bent down to look at her chart. “Hey, what’s the little ear symbol mean?” There was a big red ear on the baby’s clipboarded paperwork. 

Jared looked over. “It– It means she's deaf,” he breathed, looking back at Evan. 

Evan looked Jared in the eyes, dead serious. “We need this baby.”

Jared bit his lip. “Y-You’re not put off by the disability?” 

Evan narrowed his eyes. “Are _you_?”

“No!” He flinched, looking around to make sure none of the sleeping babies were woken up. “I just mean that you didn't even consider any children before today, really, and one with a disability is harder because we both need to know sign language and we need a house and we have to get everything settled before we can actually have her but god, she's beautiful and I already love her more than life and Jesus, Evan, I want this baby.”

Evan sighed. “I’m so serious about this, we need her.” He blinked. “S-Steal...steal her.”

Jared laughed. “No, Ev. We have to get everything done first. It'll take time. We can visit, though! Until we can actually take her home.”

Evan bit his lip. “Are we actually planning to have this baby?”

Jared looked down at her as she let out a curious noise. “God, yes, I've never been more sure about anything.”

“Sign language can’t be that hard, right?”

Jared beamed. “Right!”

\----;-+---  
Evan sat in the passenger seat of their new SUV, a family car, bouncing with excitement. It had taken them months, and several setbacks, but the last signature had been signed—for their new house and their new daughter— and all they had to do was pick her up. 

Jared smiled at Evan as they pulled into the parking lot of the familiar orphanage. “Are you ready?”

“More than ready! We get to bring her home!” 

Jared nodded. “Our Terra.”

“She’s gonna love her room!” Evan beamed. 

Jared hopped out of the car. “Yeah, and now we don't have to miss anything! Especially since she's been getting bigger.”

“Go get her!” Evan was out of the car in seconds. 

Jared huffed, grabbed Evan's wrist to tug him inside. A couple last signatures later and they were leaving the building with a baby in their arms. 

Evan was grinning wildly. “She’s ours!” he kept repeating at different volumes, all the way to the car. 

Jared chuckled. “She is! God, I'm so excited. I might cry. Are you gonna cry? I might.”

Evan was already crying. 

“Aw, Evan!” Jared laughed, leaning up to kiss him. 

“I’m sorry!” Evan sniffled. “I’m just happy. Look at her little face, Jared!” He put a finger on her nose. “Terra.”

She shifted, grunting slightly. Jared squealed. “Her little noise!”

“She’s the cutest thing since baby Jared,” Evan said in all seriousness. 

“You don't even remember baby Jared. You were also a baby.”

“Ah, but good old Mrs. Kleinman provided ample photos upon my asking.”

Terra made a small whining sound, shifting in Jared's arms. 

Evan gasped. “She’s waking up!”

Jared nodded. “We need to put her in the carrier for the ride home.”

“Facing backwards, remember? Like the youtube video!” Evan had watched countless baby videos online.

Jared smiled. “I know, Ev. Do you wanna do it?”

“I can do it!”

Jared smiled. “C’mere and take her.”

Evan grinned, taking the baby from Jared’s arms. “Aw, she has your eyes.”

Jared snorted, rolling his eyes. “Thanks. Put her in the carrier, babe.” Jared pulled open the backdoor of their car.

Evan did so expertly, kissing Terra’s forehead before crawling into the backseat with her. 

Jared smiled, shutting the door and making his way up to the driver's seat. “Not riding up here with me, huh?”

“I have to check on her every two seconds!”

“Naturally.”

“You know you’d do this if you weren’t the better driver.”

“..Yeah.”

“I just want to know she’s safe!”

“God, Ev, I love her.”

“I love her too! I knew she was the one.” Evan let the baby hold his finger. 

“We have a daughter!”

“Terra Hansen!” Evan’s voice raised an octave. 

“Ah! She's perfect!”

“I knew she would be! Get us home!”

\------

“Don't bump the carrier on the door frame! You did it like a million times when were practicing.”

“Jared, I’m not stupid!” Evan entered the house more carefully than ever. 

“Is she still awake?”

“Uh huh, she’s smiling.”

Jared bounced in place. “I'm so excited!”

“Me too! Do you have the camera ready?” Evan set the carrier down. 

“I have my iPhone?”

“You don’t have the special camcorder?!” 

“You had it last!”

“I gave it back!”

“Then it's probably in our room.”

“Go get it!” Evan shouted. “This is important!”

“You go get it!” 

“I’ve got the baby!”

“Give her here.”

“But I love her.”

Jared reached down, picking the baby up out of the carrier. “Well she's mine, right now.”

“No! We were gonna film her seeing the house for the first time! Put her back!”

“She's looking at me, go get the camera.”

“You’re mean,” Evan pouted, sulking off to the bedroom. 

“I love you!”

Evan came back already recording. “Let her look around!”

Jared laughed, sitting her up a bit in his arms. “This is home, Terra.”

Evan zoomed in on her, a fresh wave of tears coming to the backs of his eyes. “So perfect,” he whispered. 

She blinked, staring in confusion. Eventually she yawned, whimpering slightly. 

Jared bounced. “Oh, I think she's sleepy!”

“Let her sleep! Let's show her the nursery!”

“Yes!” Jared shuffled past Evan, heading back into the nursery. “This is your room, Ter.” He smiled, still bouncing her as she grew increasingly sleepy. 

Evan was grinning. “We painted it for you. See the elephant? Your Papa did that!” He knew she couldn't hear him, but it was nice to talk to her. 

Jared smiled at Evan. “At least we don't have to worry about being too loud and waking her up.”

“Is that wrong of us?”

“Nah, it's fine.” He smiled at Terra as she snuggled further into her blanket. He set her down carefully, making sure she was asleep before turning back to Evan. “She's down in her crib for the first time!”

Evan turned the camera off and hugged his husband. “She's So precious.”

Jared buried his face in Evan's chest. “We're dads!” His voice cracked. He didn't realize he was close to crying. 

“Finally! Top three favorite days in my life!” Evan kept his hand on the back of Jared’s neck. 

“Fuck, Ev, I've wanted this for so long.” Jared sniffled, his arms tightening around Evan.

“I know,” Evan whispered. “Now we have it.”

“I'm so happy,” Jared cried. “I love you.”

“I love you too hon.” Evan rubbed his back. 

“We're a family. With a daughter. I just- I can barely believe it!”

“You can make dad jokes!”

“God! You're right!”

“You completed your dadsona, Jare!”

“Fuck, yes! I'm complete!”

Evan watched the baby over Jared’s shoulder. “You are. And I think she likes it here.”

Jared nodded. “I think so too.”

“Hey, instead of waking up to you crying, now I can wake up to our daughter crying,” Evan joked. 

“Exactly!”


End file.
